


When You Walked In

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: Up to No Good [3]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Generational Friendship, Delinquent!Wes, Gen, Teenage Rebellion, Teenage!Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whoa, hey, break it up!"  Travis demanded as he pulled a a thin blonde teen, who has yet to fill out his height, away for a dark hair jock about twice his size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Walked In

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I have other fics to work on doesn't even bother me.

Travis was finishing filling out a report, when someone dropped down on the chair beside his desk.  He doesn't spare them much of a glance at first, he figured it was a coworker with something that didn't immediately demand his attention.  However he was wrong. 

"You're missing a comma."  Wes' voice sounded. 

The detective turned to the source of the sound, and found Wes sitting there, leaning a bit on Travis desk.  Wes had managed to clear a bit of space to but his arms on the edge of Travis' desk.  Travis was a bit surprised he didn't noticing Wes shifting and moving things.  His chin was resting in his palm, and he was grinning at him slightly.  Travis wasn't too sure he liked it, it felt like Wes was up to something, though he didn't know what.

"What you get arrested for this time?"  Travis asked, turning back to his computer to save the report. 

"Yes, I've clearly been arrested, as you can see by the invisible cuffs."  Wes said with a roll of his eyes, showing off his cuff-free wrists.  "How did you become a detective again?"

"Alright, smartass, calm down."  Travis said with a grin and Wes gave a huff.  "You don't exactly make here unless you have a badge or cuffs on your wrist.  Which raised the question of how you managed to get in?"

"I said I needed to see you about something, and the people at the front let me in."  Wes said like it was obvious.

"And why do you need see me?" Travis asked.

Wes shifted in his seat, straightening up a bit at the question.  He leaned forwards a bit more like he was going to tell Travis a secret.  "I need to ask you a favor."

Travis raised an eyebrow, that wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but he honestly didn't know why he was expecting.  "A favor?"  Wes nodded.  "What kind of favor?"

"I was wondering if you could write me a letter of recommendation."  Wes answered, tensing a bit.  The sort of tensing people did when they brace for someone to have a negative reaction to something they just told someone.

Travis just blinked at Wes.  He was sort of caught off-guard but the request.  It threw him back a bit to when he first meet Wes.

* * *

_"Whoa, hey, break it up!"  Travis demanded as he pulled a a thin blonde teen, who has yet to fill out his height, away for a dark hair jock about twice his size._

_The teen was surprised, and in turn swung at Travis blindly.  He missed, but it earned him a hard shove into the wall with his arm twisted behind his back.  He struggled Travis' hold a bit as the detective reached for his cuffs, but the moment the metal touched his wrist all his fight and tension drained away.  The teen whispered curse and dropped his forehead on the wall he was up against, before Travis turned him around._

_The blonde is roughed up, taking on someone twice his size, Travis expected him to be.  His lip was broken and their would probably be some nice bruising on the right side of his face.  Travis didn't see anything to be worried about, aside form the daggers the teen was glaring at everyone._

_"You okay, Paekman."  Travis asked as he turned to look at David._

_David turned from where he was squatting on the ground over the teen had clearly through on the ground.  "Yeah, fine."  David said, with a grin.  "Look at the lovely knife he pulled on me."  Paekman held up a pocket knife, wiggling a bit, before he closed it and got to his feet.  "Good job handling the scrawny one."_

_"A_ knife! _"  The blonde shouted, making a charge for the teen on the ground, kicking at the other.  "You fucking asshole!"   Travis grabbed him by the elbow and yanked him back to the wall.  It seemed to knock the breath out of him and cut off the rest of what he wanted to say._

_The blondes out burst and a kick he managed to land got the dark haired one going again.  "You're fucking dead Mitchell!"  He sounded, twisting his body to look at the blonde._

_"Hey, knock it off,_ both of you _!"  David demanded and both teens settled._

_Travis gave David a look, and he returned an agree one.  The two seemed to have quiet the feud for each other.  David sighed, and gave a gesture that the he would take the dark haired teen a distance way so they could sort out what happened before they book them to get booked.  David reached down with a growl and yanked the dark haired teen to his feet, and Travis stepped in front of the blonde should either of them charge.  They thankful didn't, the dark haired one gave a nasty glare, but Paekman gave him a sharp shove to move._

_Once the dark haired teen away a distance away, Travis turned back to the blonde.  He had managed to get his breath pack, and glared at Travis like he was ready to slam him a police cruelty suit.  Travis gave him a challenging look and crossed his arms._

_"So Mitchell a first or last name?"  Travis asked._

_"Last."  The teen admitted with a tone of boredom._

_"You got a first name?"  Travis asked._

_"No, my parents just call me 'Hey you.'  Of course I have a first name, idiot."  The teen snapped and glared at him.  A moment of silent passed, and Travis raised an eyebrow in waiting.  The teen sighed out, "It's Wes."_

_"That wasn't so hard was it?"  Travis' answer was a sharp glare.  Wes snorted like he didn't agree.  "So what the hell happened here?"_

_"Isn't in obvious, we were fighting."  Wes said.  Travis gave a bit of a fake laugh and glanced over at David and the dark haired teen before turning back to Wes.  This was not Wes' first time around.  Travis turned back at gave Wes a look for him to elaborate.  The teen sighed like it was a chore.  "I swung first, he swung back, and we start fighting.  Next think I know I'm being slammed into a wall by you."_

_"So you started the fight?"  Travis said nodding as he crossed his arms.  "Why?"  He asked simply._

_Something flashed across Wes' face for a moment, something Travis wasn't completely use to seeing.  The rebellious look that either challenged or undermined parental figures.  Yet at the same time,the guarded look that doubled a subtle cry for someone take notice.  However it's gone as soon as it appeared, buried under a sharp glare.  All Travis can think is_ 'Oh.'

_"I don't know."  Wes said easily with a shrug.  "He was probably being a dick or something."_

_"Thanks for being descriptive."  Travis grumbled at him, and Wes gave him a challenging grin._

_Travis growled, roughly grabbing Wes by the forearm and maneuvering him away from where they were to his car.  Travis carefully made his way past David and the dark haired teen, who David had stuffed in his back seat of his car to get his statement.  He gave David a nod that he was leaving and got a wave in return.  A silent sign they would meet up to the sort the story out later._

_"Congratulation you just won a trip with me back to the station."  Travis said.  "You also have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you."_

_"Too late for that."  Wes grumbled._

_"You also have the right to an attorney."  Travis continued with a roll of his eyes.  "If you can't afford one, one will be appointed."_

_"My father's an attorney."  Wes stated._

_"Well aren't you a lucky duck."  Travis said, as he reached to open the back door of his car.  "Now get in the car."_ _Wes gave a nod of his head coupled with a smirk  at the statement, but followed Travis' lead into the car._

 

* * *

Travis grinned to himself at the memory. 

Wes had been such a pain in the ass, well he still was but in a different, little brother sort of way.  He had been so closed off back then, and so much more likely to wiggle his way into trouble.  He was some sorry rich kid, who's parents only paid him attention when he wasn't meeting there standards.  Now he was more contained, getting fined more than getting arrested.

"And why would I write you a letter of recommendation?"  Travis asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I know you care about me."  Wes said smartly, with a knowing grin.  "And it would help me get into schools."

"Who gave you that idea?"  Travis asked raising an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.  Wes mirrored him, crossing his arms, leaning back and just raising his eyebrow just so.  God, Wes could be a little shit.  "Alright, I'll write you a letter."

A huge grin spread across Wes' face.  "Thank you."  Wes smiled out and he rose form the chair.  "I owe you."

"Go home and do you homework and we're even."  Travis said turning back to his computer.

"Detective Marks, I always do my homework."  Wes stated proudly as he walked away.

"Yeah, yeah, get out here before I change mind."  Travis called, turning to see Wes push out the door of Robbery/Homicide with a wave and call of some kind.  Travis rolled his eyes and turned back to his report.

Wes was scrawny, but he was still a handful.

**Author's Note:**

> OH hello fluff! I was wondering when you would appear in this AU. I have one more idea left for this AU and then I don't know if I'll considerate done or not...I never know, another idea could worm it's way into my head.


End file.
